Nokkostee
by animeloveramy
Summary: After a hard day of paperwork, Finland finds Sweden asleep at his desk. Fluff ensues. Pre-relationship SuFin. Written for Fanime-Sensei Strikes Back's writing contest.


**Title: Nokkostee (Changed thanks to Marjakeiju who corrected my Finnish. Thank you~!)**

**Rating: K+**

**Beta: AnimeAiedail**

**Warnings: There will be yaoi and fluff. Also, this is the first time I've ever tried to write SuFin…and actually I hadn't even read anything about them since a couple of days before I started writing this so…which also means, avid fan's I'm talking to you now, that I haven't included Berwald's accent. I thought about it, but I didn't want to risk getting it wrong. So I left it as normal. You guy's pretend the accent's there, ja? I'm sure you all know what it sounds like anyway… -_-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hetalia characters. **

**Summary: After a hard day of paperwork, Finland finds Sweden asleep at his desk. Fluff ensues. Pre-relationship SuFin. **

_**Author's note: ok, just to note, this story is for the Hetalia Romance Story Writing Contest, put together by Fanime-Sensei Strikes Back. This is my entry for round one, and I will admit right now that I had no idea how to do this when we were given the pairing. Since I don't know the couple very well, I decided to go with some light pre-relationship fluff rather than proper relationship stuff. I hope you guys enjoy it! (2,184 words in case anyone was wondering)**_

Tino sighed quietly, ruffling his fringe out of his face with one hand as he used a stick to poke at the fire in the grate with another; the flames heating the iron pot he had filled with water before hanging it over the top. He willed it to boil faster; needing it to be hot enough to put in the nettle leaves he had so avidly collected that morning.

It had been a few months now since he'd joined Sweden in their little escape from Denmark's house, and the small blonde was still rather uncomfortable in the large man's presence. He couldn't help it; he was just so scary.

It hadn't really taken long for Sweden to get them a place to stay and soon enough they had arrived here, a little house in the middle of Berwald's land. It was fairly nice, not too small, not too big, and Finland felt it becoming homelier every day.

He had also learned a lot about his companion.

A small smile graced his face as he began delicately placing the leaves into the now bubbling water, using a large twig to stir the contents. Even though he was still yet to be completely at ease with the Swede, he was slowly but surely coming to understand him ever so more, and learn little things about him he had never really bothered to wonder before.

Things such as the fact that Berwald loved his nettle tea, especially after a day of paper work. There was a lot of paperwork to be done now days, and there wasn't a large amount of time left for simple activities anymore. Not that Sweden seemed to mind at all. From what Finland had seen, he was the kind of person who threw himself at his work, letting it consume him entirely.

The young blonde wasn't sure if the streak of workaholic behavior was really good for him…but he liked to think that he helped the man relax with his input into the chores. He was the one who cleaned and cooked, and he was the one who always brought him his nettle tea.

The man still unnerved him though.

Whenever they were in the same room, Sweden's eyes would never leave him, no matter what he was doing. Cleaning, those eyes would be watching. Cooking, those eyes were watching. Simply sitting on a chair looking out of the window, he could still feel those eyes. It slightly scared the man.

What scared him most though was that he never truly minded those eyes being on him. As unnerving as it was, it gave him the feeling that he was special, that he was something worth looking at. Lately he had felt the red flush that must have crept onto his face every time the Swedish man was in the room. His presence was still uncomfortable, but not unbearably so. In fact, if he was truly honest with himself, it was an uncomfortable that felt…nice.

He could feel his brain cracking at the oxymoron.

He sighed again, placing his head over the fumes now rising from the mixture before him, breathing them in deeply and smiling slightly. Perfect. Placing the stirring stick onto the ground beside him, he took a cool, wet towel and placed it over his hands before gripping hold of the handle that held the iron pot above the flames. Gritting his teeth harshly, he grunted at the effort it took to lift the heavy object, quickly placing it down on the ground before cautiously setting the handle down next to it with a small clunk and allowing the towel to pool on the floor beside the iron pot.

Taking a peek into the murky liquid, the blonde made sure that the remains of the nettle leaves were settled at the bottom before taking a large ladle and spooning the warm drink into one of the wooden mugs he had set on the small table beside him. Getting to his feet, he placed the mug on a tray before making his way slowly through the house towards the study.

Sweden was almost always in the study those days, writing up forms and signing documents with a fancy quill he had gotten from a wandering trader many moons ago. It was exotic, and Finland had more than once wondered where it had come from. He daren't ask though, his fear of the man still prominent.

Knocking softly on the wooden door to the study, he pushed it open; wincing slightly as it creaked. Popping his head through, he looked over at the large desk in the middle of the room, his eyes widening slightly at the sight that met his eyes.

Sweden was slumped upon his desk, head resting on his arms and surrounded by paper. He was still sat in his ornate chair, but it seemed he had fallen asleep mid writing, quill still in hand (though it was drooping slightly in his limp grasp). His glasses were gently falling down his nose and there was a serene expression on his face.

Gone was the intently scary look. Gone was the emotionless expression that always seemed to be a glare. In sleep the large man's face was relaxed, mouth parted slightly as he breathed in an out; nose twitching in discomfort as his glasses slipped slightly on them.

Finland felt himself smiling fondly.

This was a side to Sweden the smaller blonde had never seen before. A side that almost seemed to _prove _his soft nature. The fact that the Swede _could_ look so peaceful made Finland feel strangely…happy.

He crept softly through the door, placing the tray that held the nettle tea down on the side of the desk before making his way closer to Berwald, curiosity shining in his eyes. He cocked his head slightly as the large man's nose twitched once again, and Tino had to resist the urge to coo at the motion.

Still smiling softly he reached forwards, gently removing the man's glasses from his face, folding them up and placing them to one side; out of the way and in no danger of being damaged. Sweden didn't stir, his soft breathing still rhythmic and clear.

Finland found himself staring, just watching the man he had always believed scary looking. He almost didn't notice when he was suddenly bringing his hand out again, this time to gently caress the other man's cheek with his knuckles. He could feel himself blush at the motion, before moving his hand up to brush the little stray bits of hair away from his closed eyes.

The Swede didn't wake.

Becoming bolder, he began to run a finger across the man's eyebrow, slowly reaching out with his other had to run another finger down his other cheek. He didn't know what he was doing, touching the man like this, and in his sleep no less!

He scolded himself, hissing little reprimands to himself quietly in Finnish, but he didn't pull away. He couldn't bring himself to. For some unexplainable reason even he couldn't understand, Tino longed for the contact he had with the taller blonde right now. The man looked so handsome, so peaceful. So…insecure. This might well be the only time he got to see Berwald like this and he wanted to make the most of it.

A strange sensation filled his heart, and he leaned forwards slowly but surely; not really thinking about what he was doing before he felt his lips touch the large man's forehead, his knuckles gently stroking Berwald's cheeks. He flung his eyes open, having not even realized they had closed, but stayed where he was, softly caressing the skin beneath his lips. Slowly, he pulled back, allowing his fingers to trace the man's jaw. After pulling back far enough to see the man's face again, Finland froze.

Sweden's cool blue eyes were open, looking at him with his usual scary stare. It took almost all of Tino's will power not to scream in terror. He was frozen, stock still, his wide brown eyes staring into Sweden's icy blue ones. He was dead, he knew it.

But then he noticed something a little off with the picture in front of him.

Berwald wasn't completely composed like he normally was. His mouth was open in a little 'o' shape and his eyes were slightly wider than usual…but what surprised him the most was the soft sprinkle of pink that dusted the Swede's nose. It was almost unnoticeable, but most defiantly there. It caused a small smile to spread across Tino's face, a strange sensation he had never felt before bubbling in his chest.

His smile grew, pure elation spreading across his face. He had never felt this happy and, for once, he felt completely comfortable in the larger man's presence. Berwald blinked, looking up at the Finnish man with the most emotion he had ever shown since Tino had known him.

"Finland?" the Swedish man asked hesitantly, searching the smaller man's face. Tino grinned at him before pulling back, his cheeks having taken on a red hue.

"Ah! Sorry about that Sweden!" Finland apologized, a little bit flustered as he thought back to what he had just done. He pulled back, removing his hands from the larger man's face only to scratch at his own in embarrassment. Sweden remained silent, just watching the smaller blonde with a blank look.

"It's okay." the larger man grunted, raising his head from where they had been resting on his arms in order to properly look at the smaller blonde. Finland was looking away, his face a deep shade of red and his eyebrows drawn together into a small frown. The younger country jumped slightly and looked at him, but was unable to meet his eyes.

Berwald cocked his head slightly, moving it only the slightest amount. It was enough to catch Finland's eye however, and he hesitantly lifted his eyes to meet the Swede's. His brown orbs widened slightly as a hand shot out to touch his cheek and trace his jaw line, much like he had done to the larger man earlier.

Gaping like a fish, he could do nothing but allow the man's hand to gently stroke his cheek. Sweden's eyes flickered slightly, and Finland's eyes widened still further at the small spark that seemed to grow there. It was a spark he had seen in Berwald's eyes before, but one that that had used to scare him. Now, however, it made a strangely happy feeling to bubble back up into his chest.

"Better than okay," the Swede muttered slightly, almost to himself. "Much better."

Finland could feel his blush come back in full force and he pulled back quickly; flustered.

"Well, that's okay then!" he gasped out, swinging round to grab the mug of nettle tea he had been in there to deliver before placing it down on the table next to the big man and picking up the trey. "Here's your tea! I hope it's all right for you! I'll just be in the other room….cooking dinner! Yeah…"

Berwald just watched in a vague amusement that didn't show on his face as the Finnish man turn towards the door, obviously flustered. Leaning forwards and placing his chin on his hand, he spoke.

"Finland."

The smaller blonde paused before looking round with a nervous expression on his face, blinking slightly as he waited for the Swede to say whatever it was he wanted to say. Berwald was silent for a moment, before the smallest of smiles came to his face.

"Thank you," he said, his gruff voice strangely soft. Finland blinked, eyes wide and mouth parted ever so slightly in surprise, before he could feel a large smile tugging his lips upwards. Blushing, he nodded slightly, all the more flustered from seeing the larger man with such an expression.

"You're welcome," he replied, strangely shy before excusing himself and making his way from the room.

Berwald stared at the door as it closed, the Finnish man gone from his sight but not his mind. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he lifted his hand up to his heart; beating so hard he thought it might come clean out of his chest.

_Tino_ had _kissed _him. Had kissed _him._

Moving his hand further upwards, he covered his face slightly, cursing the flush that had appeared there. The young blonde had kissed him and run away…but, he supposed, at least it was a start. He had been so worried the other nation wouldn't think of him as anything other than a scary weirdo, and it had hurt. But it seemed that there was hope yet that maybe, just maybe, Finland would like him too.

He guessed it was something he would have to work on…but he wasn't so worried anymore. Because now he knew that the man wasn't terrified of him as he had been at the start. And perhaps he would be more relaxed around the Swede now, now they'd had a…moment.

He smiled slightly. So he _was_ doing_ something_ right at least.

**Fail ending is fail. **

**So there it is. I hope you liked this little one-shot, and to those of you who read my other stories, don't worry. I'll be getting to them. I have a great idea for Not All Treasure Is Silver And Gold now so….yeah. Thanks for reading, PEACE OUT! XD**

**Animeloveramy **

**In the sky, there is no distinction of east and west; people create distinctions out of their own minds and then believe them to be true**

**AnimeAiedail**


End file.
